Promises
by Serena B
Summary: This is a short fic from Touya's POV. It takes place when Sakura was still a baby. It's mainly about the relationship between Touya and his mother.


  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: This is the first CCS fanfic I've ever written, so please go easy on me. This fic is from Touya's pov and takes place way before the beginning of CCS. It does have Sakura in it, but this is totally a Touya fic. It's pretty self explanatory really. I don't know if I got some of the details about their mother wrong since I haven't seen too much of the show. Anyway, this is my fic, so this is the way it is, hehe. So enough of my chit chat and on to the story. Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Promises

  
  
  
  


"Touya, I have to go take care of some things. Can you keep an eye on your sister for a bit?" Father asked me as he bent down to look me in the eyes.

"Alright."

We waited in the hallway of the hospital outside of my mother's room while Father went to talk to the doctor. I hate hospitals. They make me think of all the bad things that can happen to people. There's sick people all around. They smell funny.

My sister, just a toddler, fidgeted on the chair beside mine. She's too young to understand what's happening. Mother said that I always have to look out for her because she is so little and I'm much bigger than she is. Sometimes she can be a pain though, especially when she cries. Then she sounds like some kind of monster.

Sometimes I wish that I was an only child. Because she's just a baby, Mother and Father have to give her more attention than me, and that makes me mad sometimes. But, when Sakura looks up at me with those big green eyes of hers, I know that I would do anything for her. Mother told me that big brothers are supposed to protect their little sisters.

Since Mother got sick, I've been watching out for Sakura more than ever.

Father came out of the room with the doctor a few minutes later. The look on his face made me worry.

"Father?" 

"It's alright, Touya. Let's all go in and say hello to your mother now," Father said as he picked Sakura up in his arms. She laughed as he settled her against his shoulder. I followed them into my mother's room.

She was lying in a bed with her back propped up against a mountain of pillows. She looked paler since the last time I seen her. Her hair, once shining and beautiful, now lay limp and dull against the fabric of the pillow case. Her eyes looked tired, like she hadn't slept in a long time. Seeing her like that scared me. Especially when I know how beautiful she used to be.

Father took Sakura over to Mother and sat her on the bed beside her. Sakura didn't seem to mind that Mother didn't look so well. She bounced around and tried to climb closer to Mother while Father tried to hold her back.

"Sit still, Sakura," Father said gently, "You'll tire your mother out jumping around like that."

"It's alright, I don't mind," Mother said as she lifted her arms to hug Sakura to herself. Sakura never noticed how weak Mother was, that she could barely hold onto her as she squirmed and chattered nonsense baby-talk.

Father watched over them carefully. He wouldn't deny Mother anything, especially when it came to the baby. But he could sense that Mother was tiring and he lifted Sakura away from her. Sakura began to whimper, and then her little chin began to quiver. Then she let out a full-fledged wail. Father looked embarrassed as a nurse came into the room to tell him to try to keep the noise down.

"I'll be in the waiting room, Touya," Father said to me as he carried away a screaming Sakura.

"Touya, come over here where I can see you," Mother said softly.

I walked over to the bed and leaned against it. Mother looked so frail, I was afraid that if I touched her she would break. 

"Touya, look at me." I looked up into my Mother's eyes. I didn't want to see them, didn't want to see what was in them. What I saw in her eyes scared me. She knew that she wasn't going to be getting better. She knew that and accepted it. And now she wanted me to accept it as well. I didn't know if I would be able to. Every part of me screamed in denial, 'She _is_ going to get better! She's _not _going to die! Not _my _mother! She _can't _die!'

"Mother," I said as I felt my eyes filling with tears. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Touya."

"More than Sakura?" I asked as I climbed up onto the bed beside my mother.

"Touya, I love you and Sakura equal amounts, you know that. How could I love one of my darlings over the other?" Mother said. She lifted her hand and brushed my bangs back from my face. Even that small effort seemed to sap what little strength she had.

"Of course," she said carefully, "I do love each of you a bit differently."

"How?" 

"Well, you are my firstborn. My only child for a long time. You'll always be special for that. Just as Sakura will always be my little girl. Sakura is so young. She won't remember me much when she grows up. I want you to promise me something, Touya."

"What?" I said as the tears rolled down my face.

"Promise me that you won't let her forget me. You've had more time with me than she has. Share some of your memories with her, alright?"

I could only nod my head in response as I wiped the tears away with the backs of my hands.

"And remember what I told you about big brothers?"

"T-that they should always p-protect their little sisters," I managed to say between sobs.

"Remember that always, Touya."

"I will, Mother."

"Good. Now, don't cry too much, Touya," Mother said as she pulled me down to lay against her. "You'll see me again. I promise. And I'll be watching over you all, so try to be a good boy."

I hugged my mother tightly as she placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Now, you better go to your father. Sakura's probably giving him a hard time. He'll be wanting to take you two home."

I sat up and slid down the side of the bed. I wiped away the last of my tears and kissed my mother on her pale cheek.

"Good-bye, Mother," I said as I left the room to find my father.

  
  


Later that night I awoke abruptly. The house was quiet, but something felt odd. I climbed out of bed and made my way down the hall to Sakura's room. I peeked in the doorway. She was lying on her side curled up into a little ball, sound asleep. I watched her for a minute. As I was about to turn away I saw the figure of my mother appear hovering over my sister's sleeping form. 

I realized then that my mother was gone. 

"Don't worry, Mother," I said as she slowly faded away, "I'll keep my promise to you and watch out for Sakura."

  
  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: That was really short, wasn't it? Oh well. I hope it gave some more depth to Touya's character. Let me know what you think.

  
  


Serena B. 03/14/01


End file.
